


Not All Love is Unrequited

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can’t make a heart love somebody...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Love is Unrequited

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SGA of course, if I did, this would never, ever happen. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made from this. Any similarity to any story not my own is coincidence.

 **Title:** Not All Love is Unrequited  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Genre:** SGA ficlit; John/Teyla; John/Elizabeth angst  
 **Timeline:** Sometime early season 4  
 **Note:** *HR ducks the possibility of hurtling stones*

Okay... I pissed off the smut bunnies. I'm sorry... I'll never dismiss your prompts again... please, come back! *HR looks at the sad little blue bunny sitting next to her in despair* Damn...  
  


* * *

**__**

 

Elizabeth watched the pair quietly. It was clear that they thought they were safely unobserved in their small niche against the wall. And they would have been, except the Atlantean leader had been seeking someplace quiet herself and so had decided to read the remainder of her reports on the peaceful balcony.

She had frozen, unobserved when the door of the balcony had slid open to reveal Teyla and John pressed into the small niche at the far end of the balcony. And now, Elizabeth felt trapped. She should have simply turned around, left the couple to themselves and their privacy. But somehow she couldn’t make herself do it.

John said something softly into the beautiful Athosian’s ear and she laughed, a full-throated sound, full of promise. Then gently, John brushed back Teyla’s hair and nuzzled her neck.

Still, Elizabeth couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away from the sight. She had never imagined John here with Teyla. She had always imagined…

When his hands finally slid to Teyla’s hips and he pressed himself to her, Elizabeth finally realized that she was still watching. She retreated, practically running back to the sanctuary of her office.

Slowly, she walked around her desk and settled heavily into her chair. Carefully, she picked up the small note on the edge of her desk. Elizabeth read the message that had been written in an elegant hand, painstakingly learned. She had the sinking feeling that she now understood what _wonderful news_ Teyla had that she wished to share with her friend.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, trying to hold back the sudden, unexpected tears of realization…

“You can’t make a heart love somebody,” she whispered. “The heart just wants what the heart wants…”

Elizabeth took another deep breath and set Teyla’s note in the Athosian pot that still sat on her desk. Slowly, she slid the pot to the edge of the desk that John usually sat on, then turned back to her work…


End file.
